Love will find a Way
by Avatarfan74
Summary: Katara left Aang a year ago. What happens when she sees her boyfriend Zuko kissing Mai. Will she realize who she truly loves? Kataang some Maiko
1. Chapter 1

Many things have happened in the past year. Katara left Aang for Zuko, Aang used energybending to give Teo the skill to use Airbending, Haru and Toph became a couple, The Mechanist created a machine so Team Avatar could go to the Spirit World when they needed to, and Aang finally got Full Control of the Avatar State by opening his 7th chakra by letting his attachment to Katara go.

Now Aang, Sokka, Haru, Toph, Suki, and Teo are living in the Northern Air Temple while Katara and Zuko are living in the Fire Nation.

One Day Aang mysteriously got grabbed by an unknown spirit and was taken to the Spirit World. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Teo went in to save him. Haru didn't go because he needed to power the machine using Earthbending. It took 2 years for everyone to find Aang, and then they took him back to the mortal realm. Everyone who went in was suddenly much taller.

Sokka: How long did it take us?

Haru: 2 days

Sokka: WHAT!! In the Spirit world it felt like 2 years.

Haru: I guess that's why you guys are suddenly taller.

Toph: I guess there is a time difference.

The next day they were visited by Azula who apparently escaped from prison she quickly attacked them with a bolt of lightning. Aang quickly redirected it into the sky and then easily went into the Avatar state. Everyone was surprised at how easily Aang got into the Avatar State. Aang quickly captured her by Earthbending, then he took away Azula's bending and sent her to Zuko so he could handle her.

After the fight

Sokka: Aang how did you control the Avatar State?

Aang: I simply opened my 7th Chakra

Sokka: How did you open it?

Aang: By letting my attachment to Katara go.

Everyone was shocked.

Sokka: But I thought you liked her a lot?

Aang: Well she's with Zuko now so I have to move on

Sokka was speechless he didn't believe Aang would leave Katara behind.

Everyone's Ages are

Aang: 16

Sokka: 18

Haru: 16

Toph: 16

Suki: 18

Teo: 17


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Aang was practicing his bending skills while Sokka was trying to figure out who took Aang to the Spirit world 2 days ago.

Sokka: Hmm Aang could have been taken by Koh

Sokka: No, that wouldn't make sense

Sokka: Maybe a Hungry Giant Mushroom tried to eat Aang

Haru: Sokka you're an idiot

Sokka: Oh yeah then maybe you can solve who took Aang

Teo: It's probably because he let Katara go

Haru: Yeah but why would he get taken to the Spirit world because of that, who could've taken him

Sokka: Maybe a GIANT

Haru: Sokka shut up

Sokka: Maybe Katara became a GIANT

Teo: Sokka I'm getting sick of you using the word giant

Haru: Why don't we ask Aang?

Teo: Ok

Sokka: But I still think the Hungry Giant Mushroom is a winner

Haru: Sokka please shut up

Sokka: Aang so who took you to the Spirit World?

Aang: I'm not so sure I think it looked like a Water Avatar.

Haru: That's strange why would he take you?

Aang: I don't know. He was saying something that Avatar Kuruk said before. He said "Aang you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world"

Teo: Maybe it is Avatar Kuruk

Aang: But I couldn't see his face, what you think he meant when he said that

Haru: I think he meant that there is a way to master the Avatar State and still love someone.

Sokka: That's a possibility

Teo: Yeah, I agree

Aang sadly said: "But I don't love her anymore" he then started to shed a few tears

They felt sorry for Aang

Suddenly Suki and Toph came barging in after shopping.

Suki: What happened what did you guys talk about?

Sokka: Um we just talked about weapons

Toph: I can tell your lying.

Haru: We talked about um which bending is better.

Toph: I'm not buying it

Teo: We talked about the excitement of the flying

Toph: I'm not stupid you guys

Aang: Okay we talked about the spirit world

Toph: That's true but there is something else

The Boys quickly ran off

Suki and Toph wondered what the guys talked about


	3. Chapter 3

While Katara was sleeping she had a dream that she was talking to Aang.

Katara: Do you still love me?

Aang: No

Katara: Oh I see.

Katara woke up suddenly. Zuko asked her what's wrong but she said nothing. All she could think about was Aang.

The next morning a messenger hawk came and gave Sokka a message saying.

Hi all

How has life been? Are you guys' fine? Me and Zuko want you guys to come for a party tomorrow.

Love

Zuko and Katara

Sokka told everyone. Everybody got excited except for Aang.

In Sokka and Aang's tent

Aang: Sokka I'm not going

Sokka was simply shocked

Sokka: Why Aang Zuko and Katara will be there

Aang: I don't want to go because it just rips me apart seeing her kissing another man

Sokka: But it will break her heart if she sees that you didn't come

Aang: No

Sokka: Aang come on

Aang: NO

Sokka: Aang if you truly love her then you should come

Aang: I'll think about it

Aang was confused.

If he went there he would be torn apart watching Zuko and Katara kiss

If he didn't go he would break her heart and would have no one to love again

Or he could completely move on and find another woman

Aang sat down thinking for another 2 hours

Suddenly Avatar Kuruk appeared before him

Kuruk: Hello Aang

Aang: Avatar Kuruk why are you here

Kuruk: I came to give you advice

Aang: Is there a new threat or something?

Kuruk: No I came to give advice for your love life

Aang: Yeah I don't know what to do

Kuruk: Aang I lost my fiancée because I wasn't being active and decisive I simply let the other Nations settle there differences. So I lost her to Koh. You must go there

Aang: But it will tear me apart to watch them together.

Kuruk: "Love will find a way " then he quickly disappeared

Aang: Ok I'll go


	4. Chapter 4

Before everybody came Katara was cleaning the house she noticed Zuko wasn't in the House so she looked outside and saw Zuko and Mai kissing. She was completely demoralized. She realized that Zuko would never be able to love her like Aang did.

She decided she would have "the talk" with Aang.

After 2 hours everyone arrived but she was only looking for Aang. Aang greeted them but his smile wasn't the same as before.

At the dinner table everybody talked about there adventures except for Aang.

Zuko: How are you guys suddenly so tall?

Sokka: Well you see Aang got sucked into the Spirit World and then we tried to save them but we couldn't find him for 2 years

Zuko: 2 YEARS???

Sokka: You see 2 years is 2 earth days

Ty Lee: That doesn't make sense

Zuko confusingly said: So you were in there for 48 hours?

Sokka: NO you idiot these 2 are completely different dimensions

Zuko: Ok I get it sort of.

Aang then said he was going to the bathroom

He was gone for 30 minutes.

Sokka: Man Aang must have eaten too much I think he just opened his chocolate factory

Zuko: Sokka that's disgusting

Toph: He's not in the bathroom I can feel his vibrations he's next to the pond

Haru: How do you know its Aang?

Toph: Because he steps so lightly that's why I call him twinkletoes

Katara falsely said: I'm going to the bathroom

Suki: Oh man talking about bathrooms suddenly makes me want to go to the bathroom

Teo: Me too

Sokka: Me 3

Suddenly almost everyone in the room raced to the bathrooms

Only Toph, Mai, and Zuko were left in the room.

Mai and Zuko thought that Toph wouldn't be able to see them so those 2 kissed

Toph however had her hand on the table and quickly sensed somebody touching Zuko's mouth

Toph: Stop kissing you two

Zuko and Mai were now nervous thinking Katara would find out

Katara found Aang

Katara: Hi Aang

Aang: Hey

Katara: What are you doing?

Aang: Just feeding the fish

Katara: Listen Aang I'm sorry for what happened a year ago.

Aang: For what

Katara: For breaking up with you

Aang: You are just coming to me because you saw Zuko and Mai kiss

Katara: No Aang it's not like that I didn't realize my love for you back then

Katara then pulled him in for a passionate kiss Aang was extremely shocked.

Aang: I thought you love Zuko

Katara: Aang I didn't realize that you're the person I always wanted

Everyone realized 2 people were missing so they went to the pond and saw Katara and Aang kissing.

Sokka with tears of joy said: It's so nice to see my baby sister kissing the Avatar

Zuko and Mai: At least now we can be together

Suki: Wow that wasn't expected

Haru and Teo simply laughed their light's out.

Katara said: I love you Aang

Aang: I love you too


	5. Chapter 5

The next week everyone was happily living in the Southern air temple. Aang was now 16 and Katara's birthday was today which made her sixteen the marriage age for Water tribe girls. Katara was walking around she noticed Aang wasn't there.

Katara: Hey Sokka have you seen Aang?

Sokka: Well he said he was going to take a walk around. Oh yeah Happy Birthday

Katara: Thanks

Katara tried to find Aang he was nowhere to be seen

A few hours later her birthday party began Aang was still nowhere. She was furious that her own boyfriend wasn't even at her party. She went home and tearfully fell on the bed. Then suddenly she heard a voice saying: Hi Katara

Katara: Aang

Aang: Yes

Katara: How could you didn't even come to my birthday party why didn't you come?

Aang: I was busy

Katara: WHAT you can't even find time to come to my birthday party?

Aang: Close your eyes

Katara: WHY Should I

Aang: Just trust me

Aang then put a betrothal necklace around Katara's neck. She was completely stunned.

Aang said: Katara will you marry me?

Katara said: Yes I will of course Aang

The couple kissed each other passionately.

That year Sokka and Suki got married and so did Mai and Zuko.

One day while Sokka and Suki were sleeping. Suki suddenly felt extreme pain and woke up screaming.

Sokka: Are you okay? Suki

Suki: What do you think you idiot?

Sokka took her to a nurse.

The nurse said that Suki was pregnant.

Sokka and Suki had tears of joy coming out of there eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

2 years later Katara and Aang have there wedding. Sokka and Suki now have a 1 year old daughter named Yue. Zuko and Mai have a 2 year old son named Iroh.

In another 2 years. Katara gets pregnant and gives birth to twins. The twins are a girl and a boy. The boy's name is Gyatsao. The girl's name is Kya.

One day a Fire Nation rebel named Chan takes Kya and Gyatsao away in order to lure Aang.

That morning when Aang and Katara wake up they realize there children are gone.

Aang and Katara eyes soon become filled with tears. Katara finds a note left behind saying

"If you want your kids back then bring me 6000 gold pieces by tomorrow"

Chang

The next day Aang pursuit Chang without the money

Chang: Did you bring my money.

Aang: Please give my kids back I don't want to use violence.

Chang: I asked you a question did you bring my money?

Aang: "That's it" but before Aang could hit him with his staff Chang put Gyatsao and Kya at knifepoint.

Aang dropped his staff and begged Chan to give his children back.

Chang: So this is how pathetic the Avatar is eh?

Suddenly Chang got hit by Sokka's boomerang and fell to the ground.

Sokka said: Nobody messes with my nephew and niece.

Then they happily returned to the Southern Air Temple.

10 years later

Aang and Katara had 4 more kids named – Kanna, Pakku, Arashi, Jin

Aang and Katara are now living happily together.

Just like Kuruk said "Love will find a way"


End file.
